I Would Do Anything For Love
by vwvanlover
Summary: Sequal to Love Hurts. What will happen when an old enemy threatens the new family. Will they be able to stick together, or will they turn on each other.
1. Small Velvet Dress

I Would Do Anything for Love

Sequel to Love Hurts

Hope you like it

Hugs and Kisses vwvanlover

Buttercup's POV:

_Bum, Bum, Bum_

I stared at the small screen holding Butch's hand.

_Bum, Bum, Bum_

"She's very healthy" The nurse said smiling.

I couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Butch.

There she was, our daughter, growing in my belly.

Even though the sonogram was blurry, I could tell she was beautiful.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Jojo, do you have any questions?" She asked

"I don't think so." I said looking at Butch who shook his head.

"Ok, the doctor will see you next month. You can call my extension if you need anything." She said handing me the sonogram picture.

"Thank You" We said.

She smiled and left.

"Well, let's get my two girls home." Butch said helping me up

"Ok"

Butch helped me in the car, and drove us home.

We still lived with the guys. Butch, Brick, and Boomer added some rooms to the house a few months ago, because of course we needed a nursery and two new rooms for Blossom and Bubbles who moved in about a month ago.

Butch has been doing really well. He hasn't had any episodes since his treatment.

I am almost six months pregnant, and Butch and I couldn't be happier.

When we got home, Butch helped me to the door, and everyone was waiting for us in the living room.

"How'd it go?!" Bubbles squealed as I sat next to her and Blossom.

"Healthy as a horse" Butch said sitting on the arm of the couch next to me.

"So, are you gunna tell us or not?" Blossom asked

I looked at Butch and we smiled at each other.

"It's a girl!" I said looking at my sisters.

"Aww!" Blossom and Bubbles said hugging me.

"Pay up" Boomer said looking at Brick

"Hey, I don't appreciate you two making bets over your niece" I said laughing.

"Wow guys, we're gunna have a niece...." Boomer said looking at Brick and the girls.

"Here's her first picture" I said showing them the picture.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Brick said flying to the door.

"Who is it?" Butch asked his red headed brother.

"It's a package for you BC" Brick said handing it to me.

"It doesn't have a return address on it." Butch said raising a brow.

"Here's a note" I said opening the package.

"To my little angel, Love Grandpa" Butch read out loud.

I looked in the box, and there was a small red dress with pink ruffles around the cuffs and collar.

My heart stopped as I looked down at the small velvet dress.

"How did The Professor know it was a girl?" Butch asked looking in the box.

"It's not from dad…." I said looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

Butch's face changed from confusion to rage in seconds, he took the box from me and threw it, hitting the wall.

Brick and Boomer's faces showed as much rage as Butch's.

If there was one thing those three were, it was protective, of anyone close to them.

"That son of a …." Brick said through ground teeth.

"But how did…" Bubbles asked

I rubbed my growing baby bum, trying to tune out the conversation, and concentrating on staying calm, for the baby.

Butch must have noticed I was nervous, because he knelt down in front of me and put his hands on top of mine.

"What are we gunna do?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Hey look at me" Butch said and his green eyes met mine.

"What if he hurts her?" I said almost hyperventilating.

"Shh, It's ok. Take deep breathes, remember like we practiced." Butch said holding my hands.

I did like he said and Bubbles rubbed my arms trying to help me calm down.

"Ok, there" He said smiling once I got my composure. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do"

"Then don't worry about this, I'm gunna protect you two. We're gunna protect you." He said looking at his brothers and my sisters.

"BC he's not gunna lay a hand on you…" Brick said

"Or the baby" Blossom finished.

Later I laid in bed with Butch as he rested his head on my belly.

Blossom told me the baby could hear me, so I laid there with my fingers intertwined in Butch's hair humming.

Butch sat up and kissed me, the baby kicked and I winced.

"What, did I do something wrong?" He asked pulling away.

"No, she likes your kisses as much as I do" I said laughing. "Look"

I took his hand and put it on my belly, and kissed him again. She kicked again even harder.

His eyes widened as he pulled away from me, he looked at our hands then back at me.

"I ….She kicked!" He said smiling.

I smiled and cuddled up next to him.

Butch pulled me into his arms, my belly in between us.

"I'm gunna take care of my girls." He whispered kissing me.

"I know, I love you." I whispered back.

"I love you too" He smiled drawing a heart around my belly button.

"And Mommy and Daddy love you too sweetheart." I said closing my eyes.

I laid in Butch's arms as he hummed me to sleep.


	2. Memories and Deja Vu

Ch 2

I don't own the ppg's

Buttercup's POV:

"Bloss come here…." I said sitting in the living room.

Bubbles and Boomer weren't up yet, and Butch went to take a shower.

"What is it?" She asked running over to me.

I grabbed her hand and put it on my tummy.

She laughed and looked up at me smiling. "Wow"

"What happened?" Brick asked sitting next to me.

I grabbed his hand and put it next to Blossom's.

After a few minutes his eyes widened as he looked at his hand.

"What was that?" He looked nervous.

"She kicked" I said.

"It means she likes us" Blossom said laughing at Brick's fascination with baby.

"Really?" A small smile crept up on his face as he stared at their hands on my belly.

Butch came out of our room and started laughing when he saw his brother.

"Dude, watch this…." He said kissing me, my heart started to beat really fast, and the baby kicked harder than ever. I cringed but laughed at the same time.

Brick stared at my belly and then at my face.

"Does that not hurt?" He asked.

"It does a little but I think it's funny" I said kissing Butch again.

"I think we need to go to dad's to let him know it's a girl."

"Yea, I wanted to get something from over there anyway."

We all got ready, and Bubbles and Boomer finally woke up.

"Well, Hello everybody!" The Professor said smiling when he

"Hey dad" Butch, Blossom, Bubbles and I said.

"Hey Professor" Brick and Boomer added.

"How is you all?" he asked us as we went to the living room.

"Good" We said.

"And how's the baby doing?" He said smiling at Butch and I.

"Very Good, we went to the doctor yesterday…." I said

"And…"

"It's a girl!" Butch said smiling from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful!" Dad said hugging us both, and kissing my forehead.

Butch and Dad had gotten closer ever since the wedding. Butch said he was the dad he wished him and his brothers had growing up.

"Hey dad, do you have what I asked you about the other day?" I asked.

"Yes, I do let me go get it." He said going to the hall closet and walking back over to us.

"Here you go, honey" He said smiling. "And Bubbles look who I found…"

"Octi!" Bubbles squealed taking her stuffed octopus.

"What's this?" Butch said looking at the small green blanket in my hand.

"Blankey" I said smiling.

"I am a good fighter, I am a good fighter" Blossom and Bubbles said in unison laughing. The guys looked at us like we were crazy.

"Shut Up" I said laughing with them.

"Buttercup couldn't fight without getting encouragement from blankie" Blossom said laughing.

"I am a good fighter, I am a good f……" Bubbles said again but I stopped her.

"Hey, at least I didn't have a demon possessed stuffed octopus." I said looking at Octi.

"Hey, that was not his fault!" She said hugging him.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Girls, you sound like you did when you were five" The Professor said laughing.

"It's ok Babe, I think you're a good fighter" Butch said kissing my cheek.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Dad answered it.

"Professor, are they here?" A familiar voice asked from the door.

I looked at Butch and He looked at his brothers.

"Yes, come in"

Sure enough the short monkey came around the corner as dad closed the door.

"Hey pops what's up?" Brick said

Mojo took one look at me, and started pacing the floors. "Curses" He mumbles under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled at Butch.

"We were trying to keep it under the radar" Butch said through ground teeth.

Butch squeezed my hand, and the same rage grew on his face as yesterday.

Boomer and Brick were mad too.

"What did he tell you?" Boomer said glaring at Mojo.

"Curses!" Mojo yelled again still pacing.

"What's going on" I asked looking at Mojo, then Butch.

"Buttercup why don't we go down to the lab…" Blossom said getting up and walking over to me.

"No, I want to know what's going on" I said

"Babe, go. I tell you later" Butch said kissing my cheek.

I reluctantly walked down to the lab with my sisters.

"Buttercup it's ok don't worry about it" Bubbles said sitting next to me.

"Have you guys noticed that when Brick gets mad his skin gets hot" Blossom said changing the subject.

"Yea he used to do that all the time when Butch and I would beat him and Boomer in a water gun fight. The water would evaporate and he'd be completely dry while the three of us stood there drenched." I said laughing.

"Water Gun fights" They said laughing.

"Oh My Gosh the guys got me to play when I first moved in with them, and its kinda like a tradition now. We'll totally have to play when we get home."

We all sat there laughing, until we heard a fourth voice laughing with us.

Red smoke filled the room.

"Well hello girls, my you all have really grown up."

"What do you want Him" Blossom said, standing in front of me. Bubbles followed her direction.

"I just came to make sure Buttercup got my gift. So how is my little angel doing anyway?" He said looking at me, my temper flared as he looked at my belly.

"She's not your angel HIM!" Bubbles yelled

"Can you two JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled in an evil voice.

Blossom and Bubbles magically flew into the opposite wall and could get up.

Him walked over to me.

"BUTCH!" I yelled

"I'm not scared of you" I said glaring at him.

"You should be" He said and then disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Butch flew down the stairs just as the last of the smoke evaporated.

"Babe!" Butch yelled flying over to me as I sat back down on the couch.

"Are you two ok?" I said looking at my sisters as they got up and rushed over to me.

"Don't worry about us." Blossom said

"We're ok" I said hugging Butch, worry was written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry" He said looking at me.

"Don't be"

"We should probably get you home" He said

We left a while later, and Butch drove us home.

"Are we still on?" I asked Blossom and Bubbles .

"We are if you are" They said laughing.

The guys looked at me with confusion.

"Puff vs. Ruff Water Gun Fight. You guys in?" I asked smirking.

"Oh you are on!" They said and we all flew to our rooms, to get changed.

I got one of Butch's old t-shirts and some of my shorts, and pinned my hair up in a very short pony tail.

We all met in the back yard, and got on either side of the pool, glaring at each other.

"Babe, you still gunna love me when we win" Butch said smirking at me.

"Are you talkin' smack?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, pretty much" He said laughing

"Okay well we'll see who sleeps on the couch tonight" I said laughing at him.

His smile faded.

"Oh….." Brick and Boomer said trying not to laugh.

Blossom and Bubbles laughed and high fived me

"Ready….."

"Bring it red!" Brick said glaring at Blossom.

"Set…."

"GO!" All of us yelled and water was shooting everywhere. All of us ducking to miss it

Bubbles shot Butch, and I shot Boomer in seconds.

"Your out!" We said to them.

Brick was the only one left, against all three of us. He was out numbered, but very fast.

He dodged all of Bubbles and my attacks, and shot both of us.

"Your out!" He laughed.

Blossom snuck up behind him, while he was laughing and squirted water right at the back of his head.

"Your Out RED!" Blossom said laughing.

Brick turned around to see Blossom smiling, as she pushed him into the pool.

Butch and Boomer dove in after him laughing.

We floated over them laughing along with them.

"Girls you know what this means" Blossom said

"So once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" We said high fiving each other.

Butch, Brick and Boomer had snuck up behind us, and pulled us into the water.

"Your right Buttercup, that was fun!" Blossom and Bubbles said laughing.

"Told you!"


	3. Bedrest

Ch 3

I do not own the ppgs

Buttercup's POV:

"So are you guys gunna tell me what Mojo was mad about?" I ask when we all came in side and got changed.

Brick and Boomer looked the other way. Butch wouldn't look at me either.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at me and shrugged.

"Butch…"

He still didn't answer me, I was worried.

"Babe, just don't worry about it" He said and tried to kiss my cheek, but I moved pulled away.

"Don't worry about it? If it has to do with the baby, then I am gunna worry about it" I said getting up.

Why was he not telling me?

"Come on babe, don't be like that" He said getting up and trying to hug me.

"No, I want to know what's going on…" I was mad now.

"Well, I'm not telling you, and neither are they" He said pointing at his brothers.

I rolled my eyes and stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door in his face, and locked it behind me.

I wasn't mad, as much hurt that he wouldn't tell me if something was going on that I should be worried about.

I sat on the bed and started crying.

Then there was a surge of pain in my stomach, as Butch was pleading for me to open the door. I held onto my belly, hoping the pain was just her kicking, but it didn't go away.

I tried to get to the door but I fell to my knees, as another surge of pain knocked the breath out of my lungs.

"Babe, come on please open the door" Butch said

"B…Butch!" I tried to yell but couldn't get my breath.

"Bu….Butch!" I finally yelled loud enough for him to hear me. I yelled as the pain pulled in my stomach.

"Babe?" He yelled trying to open the door.

He finally busted the door and found me hunched over on the floor.

"Buttercup, what happened?" He asked as he picked me up.

I couldn't answer him, I squeezed my eyes shut praying that the baby was ok.

**Butch's POV:**

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled as I carried Buttercup into the living room.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked

"Ahhhh!" Buttercup yelled again clutching her stomach.

"I…I don't know"

"We need to take her to dad's" Blossom said

We all took off, I was trying to calm her down.

"Babe, it's gunna be ok. I promise" I said holding her close to me

We finally got to the Professor's and I took her down to the lab, where he ran some tests and gave her something to stop the pain.

She finally calmed down, while we were waiting for Dad to tell us something. She opened her eyes and leaned back on the stretcher.

"Hey, how are you feeling"

"I'm sorry" She said tears in her eyes.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about" I said stroking her hair.

"If anything happens to her….."

"Don't think like that, you need to calm down"

Just then the Professor walked in reading a print out

"Is she ok?" Buttercup asked

"Yes, she's fine. You're the one I'm worried about" He said giving her a look.

She rolled her eyes, but I was worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at Professor

"Buttercup…." He started to say but Buttercup stopped him.

"You've always had the worst temper…..I know dad" She said looking down

"Honey, I'm serious. If this happens again, it can be very harmful for you" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "and the baby"

"What do we need to do?" I asked

"She needs to keep her blood pressure down; I'm going to put her on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy"

"Thanks Dad" We both said but Buttercup was being sarcastic.

Dad left, and I looked at Buttercup, who looked really tired.

I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You need to relax ok?"

She nodded, and we went home a while later.

I carried her to our room, and laid her on the bed.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I couldn't believe Dad put me on bed rest for the whole three months left of my pregnancy.

"This is gunna be so boring" I whined at Butch.

He laughed and laid next to me, with his head on my shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be" He said smiling.

I raised my brow, as he kissed me.

"What if I spend every minute of it with you?" He whispered pulling me close to him.

"I guess, but…"

"You're still worried" He said finishing my sentence.

I looked down knowing he wasn't going to tell me.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to stay calm, ok?" He said

I was surprised he was even thinking about telling me.

"I promise"

He sighed and sat up, and looked the other way.

I halfway sat up, and looked at him.

"When Mojo, came to the house he was mad because he was actually worried about you, and the baby"

"Mojo was worried about…._me_?" I asked

"Yea, you are technically his daughter-in-law."

"Yea…but why was he worried about us?"

"Him talked to Mojo. He wanted Mojo to be his partner like old times." Butch stopped after that, reluctant to continue.

I waited patiently, for him to continue.

"Him told Mojo you were pregnant, and that they had to make sure that the baby was healthy. Him wants her, he wants to raise her to be his 'secret weapon' "

I just sat there letting it all soak in.

Butch still hadn't looked at me yet; I took his hand and squeezed it and cuddled up next to him.

He finally looked at me, and laid down next.

I could tell he was upset.

His green eyes met mine, and he pulled me into his arms again.

"Baby, I promise I am not going to let anything happen to you too"

"I know, and that's why I love you" I said and kissed him.

I yawned after a couple of minutes.

"Hey baby" I whispered

He laughed a little, and smirked. "Yes, baby?"

"We gotta think of a name" I said as my eyelids slowly slid shut.

"We will, don't worry" He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" was all I heard as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. She Took My Breathe Away

I would do anything for love Ch. 4

Hope You Guys like it :D

**2 months and 29 days later ….**

**Buttercup's Pov: **

"Thanks Guys so much!" I said to my sisters.

"Yay for pre-birthday makeovers!" Bubbles said polishing my finger nails, as Blossom did my toes.

I was getting even more tired these days. The baby was kicking 24/7, and my belly was unbelievably bigger than a couple of months ago. At this point I was actually loving bed rest.

Butch, Brick, and Boomer came in all sweaty from playing basketball outside.

"Oh my gosh you guys reek!" Blossom said and we all covered our noses.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Boomer asked.

Brick tried to kiss Blossom but she pulled away, because of the smell.

"BC, why can't you paint your own toes?" He asked

Butch and Boomer looked at each other and took a step back.

Oh yea did I mention, my comebacks had gotten a bit harsh these last few months.

Blossom and Bubbles tried not to laugh.

I glared at him.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Yea"

I looked at Butch, who was trying not to laugh either.

"Ok, this question is coming from a man. A man who has been able to walk around for the past three months, oh, and the man who I might add, is not capable of growing a baby inside of him who might very well be the next Mia Hamm. So, no Brick I can't polish my own toenails because frankly, I can't see my friggin' feet!"

Butch gave me a high five, and hugged me.

"That my dear brother, is why you don't mess with pregnant women" He said smirking

Everybody started laughing.

"So, to change the subject, are you guys going to tell us the name you picked out or not?" Blossom asked

"No" Butch and I said at the same time.

"Aww man! Come on!" Boomer whined

Everybody started talking over each other, and I was paying attention until I felt like I had peed in my pants.

"Guys"

Everyone kept talking.

"Guys"

Still nothing.

"GUYS!" I yelled, and everybody looked at me.

"I think my water just broke" I said looking at Butch.

Everybody just froze, staring at each other.

"Yep……that was defiantly it." I said feeling a huge cramp in my stomach.

"Ok, um Brick, Boomer go get the car! Bubbles go call Dad! I got the suit case, We're going to the hospital to have a baby people!" Blossom said.

Butch picked me up and we all got in the car.

"Breathe babe, ok like we practiced." Butch said trying to help me.

Brick finally got us to hospital, and my contractions were getting closer together.

"Okay you two can come with me" The nurse said as she led us to the room.

We waited while they gave me some medicine for pain, and got ready to deliver the baby.

"I love you" Butch said as I squeezed his hand.

"I love you too" He kissed me.

"Ok, Mrs. Jojo we're ready when you are….push" The doctor said

I pushed as Butch held me.

I thought of how much I loved him, and how we were about to be parents.

"Ok, here's the head, one more big push!" They said again.

I pushed as hard as I could, and heard her first cry.

I leaned back exhausted, while Butch cut the cord.

I could hear her crying and wanted to hold her so bad.

"You did it babe!" Butch said smiling as he kissed me.

"Ok, Mr. Jojo, would you like to hold your baby girl?" The nurse asked handing him the small pink blanket.

Butch's face lit when he held her.

"Hey, sweetheart" He whispered kissing her head. "You're so beautiful, just like mommy" He had tears in the corner of his eyes.

He walked over to me, and carefully handing her to me.

She took my breath away, she was gorgeous. "Hey sweetie" I said looking at her teeny tiny nose, and ears, and fingers. She blinked and I saw a very familiar shade of green. "You have daddy's eyes" I said crying.

The nurses, took down the information for her birth certificate.

Butch took a picture of us, and kissed my forehead.  
"I'm gunna go get everybody, ok?"

"Ok" I said smiling at him.

I couldn't stop looking at her. Butch and I made her, and she was the equivalent of our love rolled into one little body.

I heard footsteps and looked up, as Butch walked back to me.

All four of our siblings walked in followed by Dad.

All of them were instantly put under her spell.

"Guy, I'd like you to meet Bree" I said smiling at them and back down at her.

"Can I hold her?" Dad asked with a smile.

"Of course" I said slowly placing her in his arms.

"She's Beautiful" He said smiling at her. He was gunna be the perfect grandpa.

"My turn!" Bubbles squealed.

She held Bree and smiled at her, Boomer her then Blossom , and lastly Brick.

Brick was surprisingly; mesmerized by her, just like the first day he felt her kick.

"She's beautiful, Dude" He said handing her back to Butch.

I couldn't believe how perfect this moment was.

Butch looked at me and smiled as he held our baby girl.

I smiled and realized how tired I actually was.

"We'll leave you guys alone, we'll be back tonight to check on things" Blossom whispered smiling.

"You guys don't to go…" I said

"Buttercup just had a baby, you need your rest" Dad argued.

Everyone told us goodbye, and left just Butch, Bree and I in the hospital room.

The nurse came to check on Bree, and Butch stroked my hair.

"You're amazing"

I rolled my eyes, and smiled at him.

"She's amazing" I corrected him.

"Both of you are, and I think right now I'm the happiest person in the world."

"No way, I am" I said looking lazily up into his dark green eyes. "I didn't think it was possible to love somebody as much as I love you, but when I held her, and it was like that love doubled"

"I love you too, get some rest please, ok?"

I nodded and fell asleep.

**Blossom's POV:**

Brick and I went to the mall, while Boomer and Bubbles went home to wrap the twenty gifts they got for Bree.

"Why do I feel the need to buy this kid everything in sight?" He asked as I pulled his hand.

"Cause you love her" I said looking at different things.

He spun me around into his arms.

"Yea, well I love you" He said smirking.

"I love you too" I said kissing him.

He started getting serious, and I pulled away.

"Sorry" He said as his forehead touched mine. I kissed him more time softly and we looked around some more.

"Brick, look!" I said looking at a shelf with bows and hair clips.

I the back was a baby sized green cap, like Bricks with a small glittery bow on the front.

"It's perfect" He said looking at it.

We checked out, and went back home. I went to my room to wrap the hat, and a few other things we got.

Brick came in at sat next to me on the bed, as I was putting the last finishing touches on the gifts.

"Bloss, can we talk?"

I knew it was something serious because he didn't call me Red.

"Yea" I said moving everything out of the way.

He pulled me close to him and I laid there in his arms.

"Do you want kids someday?"

"Yea" I said wondering where this conversation was going. "Do you?"

He hesitated for a minute "Only if they're with you"

I looked up at his red eyes and smiled. "We will, someday."

"Really?" He asked kissing me.

"Yea, really" I said laughing


	5. Anything

Ch. 4

I Do Not own the PPGS

Hope you guys like it. There's drama at the end of this chapter :D

Buttercup's POV:

A few days had past, and we were finally taking Bree home.

"Are my girls ready?" Butch asked as I got Bree strapped into the carrier.

"Ready to go!" I said kissing him.

When it came to Bree, the whole family was very protective.

We walked in and everybody was waiting for us.

"Welcome Home" Everybody said hugging us.

Bree started crying, and I quickly sat on the couch, and held her, gently rocked her back and forth.

She was quiet in seconds, and fell asleep.

"Wow, BC how'd you do that?" Boomer asked

"Do what?"

"She fell asleep in no time" Bubbles added

I just shugged my shoulders, and Butch sat next to me.

"They have a really cool connection" He said "I mean she just cries when I hold her, but when Buttercup holds her she's out like a light."

I smiled at him, and looked down at my little angel in my arms.

Her pale pink fingers were wrapped around my finger, her eyes were closed, and she was suckling in her sleep.

"You know we're gunna have to bathe her soon…" Butch said looking nervous.

"Yea, I'm kind of waiting to cross that bridge when we get to it." I said laughing.

"How do give her bath, she's so tiny" Brick said tilting his head a little.

"In the sink" Blossom, Bubbles, and I said at the same time.

…

Bree woke up a little while later, and Butch and I got everything ready for her bath.

Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer all watched from the other side of the counter.

Blossom had the video camera and was recording everything.

"Action" She said as Butch undressed Bree, while I filled the sink with warm water.

We made sure we had everything: baby shampoo, washcloths, towels, new clothes, diaper.

"Ok we're ready, mommy you ready?" Butch asked gently holding Bree close to him, she started to drift back off to sleep.

"Ready" I said placing the special 'newborn bath seat' in the water.

"Ok, little lady, here we go" He placed her in the sink.

She cooed a little, when she first felt the water, but she was quiet and looked up at us.

I got a washcloth and soaked it in the soapy water, and washed her.

She had drifted back off to sleep, as Butch picked her up and dried her off.

"Yay!" I whispered looking at everybody.

Everybody gave us a thumbs up.

We dressed her, in a pale green onesie, and took her back to living room.

"Oh my gosh" I said holding her close to me.

"What?" Butch asked

"She smells so good, babies smell the best"

He kissed her on the forehead, smiling and nodding.

I sat down and Butch brought me her bottle, just as she started to cry.

Bubbles and Boomer were outside talking, and Blossom went to take a nap.

Brick was watching t.v. and kept looking over at Bree.

"You want to feed her?" I asked smiling

He looked shocked "Can I?"

"Sure, here hold her like this, and hold the bottle with your other hand." I said showing.

He carefully, did what I showed him, and a smile came to his face as he looked at her.

"He's always been good with kids, for some reason" Butch whispered in my ear.

"Your gunna be a really good dad someday, Brick" I said watching him, as I snuggled up next to Butch.

He just looked up at us, and smiled nervously.

Later that night, I carried her to her nursery. Butch had fallen asleep on the couch.

I placed her in her crib, and watched her sleep, when I felt arms wrap around me.

"I think we have the best daughter ever" Butch whispered

"I think so too" I said kissing him.

He held my face in his hands, and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"You need to get some sleep"

"I know, but I don't want to leave her" I said turning back to the crib

"I don't either, but we have the monitor on…She'll cry if she needs us."

"Ok…"

I cuddled up next to Butch, and smiled. I was so happy.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked

"Yea" He said laughing.

"I think you're an amazing father"

He kissed me, and pulled me closer to him.

"You're and extraordinary mother"

We fell asleep, in each other's arms.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and had a feeling in my gut to go check on her.

I quietly got up, and tiptoed to her room.

The door was closed.

I quickly opened it and the lamp we had left on was off.

"Bree?" I whispered trying to find the lamp, and turn it on.

Just when I found it I felt someone cover my mouth.

I looked up and Him was standing in front of me.

For the first time in my life, I was scared of him.

"I told you, you should be scared" He said as red smoke surrounded me and made me feel trapped in his control.

"I had to come see my little angel" He whispered laughing.

He walked over to the crib, and looked down at Bree.

"Leave her alone" I whispered crying, because I was helpless. If I called for help, he would hurt her.

"Oh, what's the matter Buttercup? Is the tough puff a weakling?" He asked smiling his evil.

He reached down, and was about to pick her up.

"No, Please I'll do anything" I whispered, as my heart sped up.

"Anything?"

"Just leave her alone"

"I will, If you come with me" He said laughing.

I didn't answer right away, and he reached down to Bree again.

"Okay! Okay, I'll go with you" I whispered urgently.

"Excellent" He said and disappeared.

The hold on me was released for a split second, and I ran to see Bree.

Then his hold on me came back, stronger this time.

"Bree, tell mommy goodbye" Him said laughing and then a huge tornado of red and black smoke surrounded us, I heard Bree cry, and then everthing was black.

I found myself strapped to a chair, powerless in the middle of a dark room.

Him appeared, in front of me and rage radiated through my whole body.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" I asked

"My dear Buttercup, you are then your sisters. You've even grown stronger than my boys…."

His claw pushed a lock of hair out of my face, and he pulled my chin up so I had to look at him.

"What do you care?" I asked disgusted.

"Well…" He said caressing my cheek. "You're going to help me destroy them"

Then he disappeared and I was left with just the sound of his taunting laugh.


	6. Two Can Play At That Game

Anything for Love Ch. 6

Serious Drama ….hope you guys like it. :D

Butch's POV:

I jolted awake when I heard a big crash, glass break, and Bree crying.

I looked over and Buttercup wasn't there.

I ran to Bree's room, and the window was shattered and the curtains were blowing in the evening breeze.

I ran to get Bree, and held her close to my chest, her favorite spot.

"Shh, sweetie it's ok" I said trying to get her to calm down.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Blossom asked flying around the corner, with Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles right behind her.

"I don't know, where's Buttercup?" I asked nervously.

"She's not in bed?"

I shook my head, and looked down and Bree who had fallen asleep in my arms.

"What's that?" Boomer asked looking on the floor over by the window.

He walked over and picked up something.

"Dude…" He turned around and handed me Buttercup's wedding ring.

She never took it off, and neither did I.

"What the …."

"Look" Bubbles said picking up something from Bree's crib.

It was a red blanket.

"He took her…" I said looking up at everyone's faces.

**Buttercup's POV: **

"You better not hurt Bree, or Butch. Anyone!" I yelled into the darkness.

All of a sudden all the lights in the room came on, I looked around and there were screens everywhere.

My stomach sank because, I recognized this room. This was the room Butch had told me about, where Him brain washed him.

"We are going to have so much fun, working together" I heard Him say.

Just then a million images of Butch appeared on the screens.

"He doesn't love you, he made it all up" Him whispered in my ear.

I clenched my teeth.

"He was made to hate you, why should he start changing now?" He asked

"Shut Up!" I yelled closing my eyes, trying to tune him out.

"Look at him!" He said and his powers forced my eyes open.

"You hate him, and He hates you. That's how it was meant to be."

I slowly felt his word getting under my skin.

'What if he doesn't love me, why should he?' I started to ask myself.

_No Buttercup! Your better than this, it's a trick. _ I thought trying to snap out of it.

'But he's right…'

**Butch's POV: **

We stayed up the rest of the night, trying to think of a way to find Buttercup.

"Hey, wait a second…" Brick said "Doesn't Mojo, still have the portal Him created to get back and forth between realms?"

"Yea, I saw it last time we were over there" Boomer agreed

"Dad can watch Bree, let's go!" Blossom said putting Bree in her carrier as we all got ready, fast, and flew out the door.

We dropped of Bree, with Dad and then flew to Mojo's.

It was really early, and we probably woke him up.

"Boys, what wrong?" He asked opening the door half-asleep.

"Does your portal to Him's place still work?" I asked barging in

"Um yes, why do you need it?"

We all just went silent.

"He took Bree?" Mojo asked clearly concerned.

"He took Buttercup" Brick corrected him.

Mojo looked at Brick then back at me, and quickly walked to his lab.

There was a red door in the corner, and he turned a switch and the door flew open.

"Be careful" was all he said, and all of us walked through the door.

It slammed behind us and we all fell down into Him's world of black and red.

We landed in a dark room, and light slowly filled the room. Him appeared across from us.

"I've been waiting for you…" He laughed

I looked around and the room sent chills through my whole body.

"Dammit! You brain washed her didn't you?" I yelled

"And I thought Blossom was the smart one." He laughed

"Where is she?" Blossom yelled

"You'll see…"

Then the room changed into the big room, Him used to train us in.

"Let us see her!" Brick yelled throwing a fire ball towards Him.

The fire ball flew past him into the darkness, and floated in mid air.

"Brick…Didn't Daddy every tell you not to play with fire?" A familiar voice taunted.

We heard footsteps, coming up to stand next to Him.

There stood Buttercup in a black leather jumpsuit, black boots, and her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"You might get burned…" She laughed hurling the fire ball back at Brick, and he was thrown back several feet to the ground.

All of us stared at her in shock.

She just laughed at us.

"Babe?" I asked staring at the face of my wife as she glared back at me.

"I'm not your 'Babe'" She spat

She formed a big green ball of electricity in her hand, and was about to throw it when Bubbles put it out with a stream of water.

That made Buttercup even angrier.

"Two can play at that game" She laughed, and sent a powerful jet of water at Bubbles and she was thrown back into the wall.

Blossom froze the water stopping it in its tracks, and making it shatter on the ground.

Buttercup somehow lifted the sharp pieces of ice, just by lifting her hand, and sent them flying towards Blossom.

"Stop it She's your sister!" Brick yelled

"He does have a point…" Him laughed and put a hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

The ice dropped to the floor, and Buttercup looked up at Him confused.

"Let's talk first" He told her.

"I thought you wanted Bree!" I yelled

"That my friends, is called acting" He laughed, and Buttercup laughed with him.

"Buttercup, what about Bree?" Blossom asked

"She misses her mommy" Bubbles said trying to get Buttercup to snap out of it.

"Mommy? And who the heck is Bree?" She asked glaring at her sisters.

"Bree, is our daughter." I told her "Come on Buttercup, your better than this."

"Daughter!" She said putting a hand on her hip "I wouldn't have a kid with you if you were the last man on earth!"

Just then Buttercup and Him disappeared both of their laughs filled the room.

"She Bluffing…" Blossom whispered

"How do you know?" Brick asked

"We all had hints to let each other know, if we were hiding something."

"She put a hand on her hip…" Bubbles added

"Are you sure, I mean if she doesn't remember Bree…she probably doesn't remember that" I said devastated

They all had the same look I did.

Him and Buttercup came back in the room.

Buttercup lifted her hands and all of us were forced into the air.

"I've been waiting for this day for years" Him said

"And now you're all going down" Buttercup laughed and slammed us to the floor hard.

Him laughed until all of a sudden he was lifted into the air, as Buttercup glared at us.

"What are you doing?" Him yelled in a demonic voice.

"That my friend is called acting" She said repeating his words, and slamming him into the wall.

She shot a big bolt of lightening at him, "That is for trying to hurt my family!" She yelled

She shot him again, "That is for trying to control me!"

And finally she used all her power to make a huge shot of energy to destoy him. "And this, frankly is just because you piss me off!" She yelled and threw it at him.

The whole room when white, and then back to normal, Him was gone but his voice lingered.

"You'll pay for this!" He yelled and then disappeared


	7. Oh God, It's Happening To Me Too

I would do anything for love Ch. 7

I don't own the ppg's

Buttercup's POV:

"Baby!" Butch yelled running over to me just as I slumped on the floor.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked kneeling in front of me, and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yea…I think so" I said standing up and wrapping my arms around him.

"BC you did awesome! How did you get those powers?" Boomer asked as our siblings met up with us.

"It's the suit…"I said looking down at my outfit

"Well…it was sweet" Brick said high-fiving me

"Thanks" I said smiling at them

Butch picked me up and flew us back to the portal, which led to Mojo's place.

We told Mojo, what happened and then we flew to dad's.

"Oh, honey I'm so glad you're ok" Dad said hugging me.

"Me too" Butch said hugging me tight and kissing my cheek. "So where's the cutie?"

"She's upstairs she just went back to sleep about an hour ago, let me go get her"

"Uhhh, I cannot wait to get home and take this thing off" I said frowning at the leather jump suit

"Me either" Butch whispered for only me to hear

I giggled and kissed him, just as Dad came back downstairs with Bree.

"Hey sweetheart" I whispered, as Butch took her from Dad.

She was sound asleep, as she clung to Butch.

"You wanna hold her babe?" Butch asked smiling at me.

"She too comfortable, I will when she wakes up. But now think we should probably get her home." I whispered.

"Why don't you guys take the car, we'll meet you at the house" Blossom said

Butch gently put in her car seat and drove us home.

"I'm so glad my girls are ok" Butch said holding my hand as he drove.

"Me too…"

"So when we get home …"

But Butch's voice faded into the back of my mind as I saw the red light in front of us.

It reminded me of the red that surrounded me when Him took me.

I just stared at it replaying everything in my head, but I couldn't remember anything.

"Buttercup?"

"Yea?" I said snapping out of it.

"Babe, you sure you're ok?" He asked looking at me concerned before the light turned green.

"Yea, um just tired" I said trying to smile

"Ok, well we're almost home…" He said smiling and kissing my hand

We got home, and I changed into one of Butch's big t-shirts, and my pj shorts.

"I missed you" Butch said as he held me close to him

"I missed you too" I said slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Buttercup's Dream POV:_

_I heard yelling all around me, and looked down to see blood on my hands. _

_I turned around to see Butch lying on the ground, blood coming from a stab wound in his stomach._

"_Butch…No!" I yelled kneeling next to him. _

"_BC!" I heard from outside. _

_Brick and Boomer ran into the living room, dripping wet. _

"_BC, What did you do….." Brick said staring horrified at his brother's bleeding body. _

"_First, Bree now Butch….how could you do this?" Boomer asked horrified_

_I tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. _

_I looked down at my hands in shock, and saw a blood covered knife. _

Back to Buttercup's POV:

I jolted awake, and Butch was gone. Probably gone to check on Bree.

I ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, to wake myself up, and got changed.

I stared at myself in the mirror, and zoned out again this time seeing flashes of the old Butch during one of his episodes.

I snapped out of it and put a hand over my mouth in shock.

"Oh God, It's happening to me too" I said taking one last look at my self in the mirror.

I grabbed my wallet, and Butch's key's and walked out to the living room.

Everybody was sitting there talking.

"Hey, Munchkin look who's up" Butch said holding Bree.

"Buttercup are you going some where?" Blossom asked looking at the wallet and keys in my hand.

"Umm, yea I was gunna run to the grocery store. We need milk right?" I asked quickly looking in the fridge.

"BC, We can go get milk…." Boomer said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Yea, you probably want to spend time with Bree anyway…" Bubbles added

"No, it's ok. I'll go. You guys need anything?" I asked checking the pantry.

"Um…I don't think so. Baby, let me go with you…." Butch said

"No, it's ok. I'll be right back." I said walking to the door.

"Ok, well …..I love you" Butch said lunging towards me for a kiss.

I pulled away, and put my sunglasses on.

"Love you too" I said quickly and flew to the car, and sped nervously out of the drive way.

**Butch's POV:**

"Love you too" She said flatly, and slammed the door in my face.

"What was that about?" Brick asked

"I don't know…" I said looking down at Bree "Has she been acting ok to you guys ever since we got home?"

"Your guys don't think she has PPD, do you?" Blossom asked

"Maybe…." Brick said with a worried expression on his face

"What's PPD?" I asked all of a sudden worried too

"Postpartum Depression….It usually is diagnosed to women after they have a baby" Brick said

"What…..So she depressed?" I asked

"Maybe, I mean it would explain why she doesn't want to hold Bree."

"Yea, but Buttercup couldn't be depressed….Could she?" Bubbles asked

"I don't know but I say we talk to her about when she gets home" Brick said

I sat back on the couch looking at my beautiful daughter, worrying about Buttercup, and wanting to help her any way I could.


	8. Like Me

I Would Do Anything For Love Ch. 8

**Buttercup's POV:**

I was scared…

I sat in the parking lot, after I got out of the grocery store.

What if I hurt Butch or Bree?

I heard a flash of Him's voice whisper in my ear…

"My dear Buttercup, you are stronger than your sisters, You're even stronger than my boys."

I grabbed my phone, and dialed Dad's number…

"Hi you have reached Professor Utonium…" his answer machine said

"Crap…" I said hanging up and deciding I had nothing to do but go back home.

My hands shaking as I started the car, and drove off.

**Butch's POV:**

"Ok, guys she's here" I said before I opened the door for Buttercup.

"Hey Baby, you need help?" I asked

"No Sweetie, I got it" she said

"Well let me get it for you" I said taking the bag in for her.

"Thanks…" She said walking in and sitting on the arm of the couch instead of next to me like she usually did.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" She asked

"Nothing just talking" Blossom said hugging Brick

"About what?" She asked smiling

"Stuff…" Bubbles added

"Ok, you guys have always been the worst liars, what's going on?" Buttercup asked looking worried.

None of us said anything.

"Butch…" She asked as I looked up at her big green worry filled eyes.

"We're just worried about you, Babe"

"About me? Why?" She asked looking at everybody then back at me

"Baby, we think you might have PPD…"

"What? No, I…Why would you even think that?" She asked

"Well, for one thing, you haven't wanted to hold Bree since you got home" Blossom said

"That's not why….How could you even think that?" She said looking hurt

"Buttercup, it's ok if you do…." Bubbles added

"But I don't, Why won't you guys believe me?" She asked getting up and looking at all of us

"I believe you Baby" I said getting up and rubbing her arm trying to hold her.

She backed away from me, and turned her back to me, and buried her face in her hands.

"Baby, just tell me what's wrong…" I pleaded

"Butch just leave me alone!" She yelled and flew out of the house

**Buttercup's POV: **

I blacked out right after Butch asked me what was wrong…

I came to, and found myself sitting on top of one of the skyscrapers down town, just as the sun was setting.

My head was killing me, I put my hand up to my forehead and found a small but deep cut , and my knees were scraped up.

I didn't know how I had gotten here like this, but I stood up just as it started to rain.

I flew down to the ground and sat under a sheltered bus stop.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone, but realized the battery was dead.

"What am I gunna do?" I asked panicking

I looked around nervously and saw a pay phone a few feet away.

I got some change out of my pocket, and quickly dialed Blossom's number.

"Hello?"

"Bloss?"

"Buttercup? Where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you?"

"Listen, I need you and Brick to meet me, I'm at the bus stop on Main, just don't tell anybody else ok?" I said my voice cracking

"Downtown? Are you ok?"

"For now, Just hurry ok?"

"Ok we're on our way…"

I hung up the phone, and flew back to the bus stop.

I closed my eyes as I sat on the bench, and kept replaying Him's voice in my head.

"Hey, Stranger" I heard and looked up to see Brick walking with Blossom towards me.

"Please tell me Bree and Butch are ok"

"Yea, Butch is just worried sick about you." Blossom said sitting next to me

I took a sigh of relief

"BC, what happened to your head that's a pretty nasty cut" Brick said looking worried

"I don't know"

"Buttercup what's wrong?" Blossom asked

I told them the whole story, and they flew me home to get changed because I was soaking wet.

"What do I tell him?" I asked Blossom and we landed in front of the house.

"Just tell him what you told us, you won't hurt him. Promise" She said leading me to the door that Brick had already opened.

I walked in and saw Butch sitting on the couch, talking to Brick.

"Um, we'll leave you guys alone" Blossom said walking to Brick's room, Brick close behind her.

Once they were gone I looked at Butch, and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey"

"Hey, I was worried about you…"

"I know, I'm sorry…" I said walking over to him.

He hugged me tight and wouldn't let go.

"God, I missed you" He whispered holding

"I missed you too" I said scared to hold him.

"Bree's asleep, let go get you changed" He said picking me up, and carrying me to our room.

I changed, and Butch sat me on the bathroom counter to clean my cut.

I winced as he rubbed alcohol on my wound and put a bandage on it.

"What are you not telling me?" He said looking deep in my eyes

"How do you do that?" I said chuckling and walking to the bedroom

"I just know you. That's all." He said following me

I sat down, and he sat with me and held my hand.

"Baby, please…." He pleaded

"Ever since we got back, I've been blacking out a lot." I said looking down and feeling tears well up in my eyes. "And I can't remember anything…"

Butch was quiet for a long time, until I looked up at him.

"Like me…" He paused and his nostrils flared "He brainwashed you, didn't he?" He said looking up at me with hurt eyes

"He told me I was stronger than any of you. What if I hurt you or Bree?" I said finally letting my nerves get the best of me.

Before I knew it, Butch was holding me, close to him.

"Do you trust me?" He finally asked once I calmed down.

I nodded and looked up at him

"Your not gunna hurt us. I'm just sorry this happened to you too, but we'll talk to Dad in the morning, and you'll be fine. I promise"

And with that somehow his words comforted me like they always did

"I love you so much" I said kissing him and snuggling up to him

"I love you a thousand times more, and belive me this isn't the end of the world, ok and I'm here for you"


	9. Heart In My Hand

I Would Do Anything for Love

Ch. 9

Sorry it's been a while guys, Hope you like it :D

Buttercup's POV:

I jerked awake having the same nightmare as yesterday.

I looked over at Butch, who was still sound asleep. I quietly got out of bed, and heard Bree cooing in the baby monitor.

I slowly walked to her room, and right as I walked in the door, a rush of fear flowed through me.

I saw a quick flash of Him' s face run through my memory, and jerked away from the door.

"BC?" I heard from behind me.

It was Boomer, he looked worried.

"Hey" I said relaxing, and leaning against the door frame

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He said smiling

"I um …. Couldn't sleep"

"Are you ok?" He said looking at me with worried eyes "Brick and Bloss told us what happened…"

I tried to smile, but couldn't. Boomer was just like Bubbles in that way, he knew when something was wrong with the ones he loved.

I turned around looking into the pale green room, at Bree in her big white crib, staring up at her mobile.

"Go hold her" Boomer whispered from behind me

My heart ached not being able to be close to her, my baby girl. This was the time, Butch and I were supposed to be bonding with her, and I couldn't.

"But what if I…."

"You won't, and I'm right here" He said smiling with his big blue eyes

I slowly walked across the plushy carpet, wanting to run to her, but restraining myself.

I finally reached the crib, and peered in at my angel, who was looking up at me and stretching her arms out for me.

I instinctively, reached down to pick her up but pulled back, and looked up at Boomer who was leaning up against the door frame.

He nodded, and I looked back at Bree.

She started to whimper, so I slowly picked her up, and held her tiny body close to mine.

I kissed the top of her head, and took in her smell that I loved so much. It immediately calmed me and I softly bounced her, until she stopped crying.

I looked up at Boomer, and smiled, feeling a huge weight lifted from my shoulders.

His smiled widened as he watched me.

"Hey Sweetheart" I whispered looking at her tiny beautiful face. She looked up at me with her Big Dark Green Eyes. She looked like a tiny Butch, and it made me smile.

Her eye lids started to get heavy again, as I walked her over to the newly repaired window.

From her window, you had the best view of Townsville, and I looked out just as the sun was coming up.

I hummed to her the song I hummed to her when I was pregnant, as I rocked back and forth.

"Look, sweetie. This is your home, this is where everybody that loves you lives" I whispered looking out the window. " Grandpa lives over there, and Grandpa Mojo lives in that tall house over there. And you already know that Uncle Boomer, and Aunt Bubbles, Uncle Brick and Aunt Blossom live here with us, and I want you to know if you ever need anything they are the best aunts and uncles I think any baby could have." I laughed trying to fight the tears of joy that came to my eyes. "And Daddy loves you so much, I think he could burst, he's gunna be the best Daddy ever" I said kissing her

"And you are so lucky to have Mommy" I heard from the door.

I turned around to see Boomer was gone, and Butch was standing in his place, smiling back at us.

"Good Morning" I said smiling

"How are my girls?" He asked kissing me softly

"Very Good" I whispered

"I think our Munchkin is asleep" He whispered taking her and putting her back in her crib.

I grabbed Blankey from the rocking chair and folded it.

Butch came up behind me, and kissed my neck.

I laughed, and stood there enjoying the moment.

"What do you say I take you back to my place?" He teased

"Oh your place huh? I don't know this is all going so fast…" I said playing along and laughing

"Bree tell Mommy Bye... " Butch said laughing and wrapping his arms around me tightly, pulling me towards our room.

_**Flashback/Buttercup's Episode POV: **_

" _Bree, tell mommy goodbye" Him said laughing as his grip tightened around me, and a huge cloud of red and Black smoke surrounded us. _

_I tried to fight Him's grip, but everything was disoriented. I felt like I was in a dream. _

_I could hear muffled voices all around me, and I fought through the darkness. _

"_Bree!" I yelled but my screams didn't make a sound. _

"_Buttercup!" I heard from far away. "Buttercup, Come on…" _

**Buttercup's POV: **

"Buttercup! It's just me calm down…" I heard Butch's voice.

The darkness faded, and I saw Butch's face in front of mine.

"Babe, Come on it's just me" He said looking worried.

I relaxed and saw Boomer and Blossom holding me against the wall.

"There's my girl…" Butch said smiling

Bloss and Boomer let go of me slowly, and I was shaking.

I looked down, but Butch lifted my chin.

"Hey, it's ok…You didn't hurt anybody, ok?" He said

I nodded, and he took my hands in his.

"Okay, guys let's get ready to go to Dad's…" Butch told everybody

Blossom joined a worried Brick at the Door, and Boomer followed Bubbles who had gotten Bree, out of the room.

Once everyone left, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close crying in his chest.

He held me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm So Sorry, Baby" He whispered brushing his hands through my hair.

He wiped my tears, and I looked up at him, and his eyes were red.

He was upset too.

"Come on, let's go get some help" He said kissing my forehead, and taking my hand.

Butch called Dad and explained everything on the car ride there; I sat quietly the whole ride.

"Babe, we're here" Butch said holding my hand.

"Oh, ok…" I said snapping out of my deep concentration. I unbuckled my seat belt, and was about to open my door, when Butch stopped me.

"Here I gotta give you something…" He said grabbing a pen from out of the glove box. "Do you remember when your Dad had to sedate me…I drew something on you cheek to let you know I was with you, you remember what it was?" He asked taking the pen cap off

"A heart…" I said breaking a small smile

He opened my palm and drew a small heart on it, and kissed it.

"So I'm gunna tell you what you always told me when I went through this….. You're my life, I need you, and I love you, and no matter what you're stuck with me" He said with the smile that always made my heart feel good again.

"I love you too" I said smiling

"Ok, then let's do this" He said getting out and flying around to open my door for me.

We walked up and Dad opened the door for us, everybody else was there already because they flew.

"Hi Sweetheart, I'm sorry about all this" Dad said hugging me

He hugged Butch and then led me and the boys down to the lab while Bloss and Bubbles waited upstairs with Bree.

We needed the boys down there just in case I had another episode, after it took Blossom, Boomer, and Butch to hold me down this morning.

"Okay Honey, lie down here and we'll get started" Dad said as I laid on the small stretcher in one of his test rooms.

"Since your brainwashing, was done a shorter amount of time then the years that Butch went through it won't take nearly as long for you to return to normal" He said smiling

"Well that's good right" Butch said smiling

"It's a very good sign" Dad agreed as he hooked me up to a small monitor. "Ok, Buttercup so this is the same equipment I used with Butch, It will keep track of your brain waves, as the drug reacts in your body to bring the memories of your time with Him back into recollection."

"Ok, I won't hurt anyone will I?" I asked

"No, um since you are stronger than Butch was I'm going to give you a sedative with the drug so you'll asleep as you brain works to fix the memories."

"But we're here just in case…" Brick said putting an arm around each of his brothers

"Ok, let's do this …"

"Ok" Dad said smiling at me, and injecting one syringe of clear liquid, and one of a green mixture in the IV he had started.

"Ok, BC we'll be waiting in the lab for ya" Brick said patting my shoulder

"Love ya,BC" Boomer said hugging me and following his red-headed brother out the door of the testing room

I could feel the sedative taking effect as Butch kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand tight.

"Remember what I told you ok?" He whispered

I nodded and he kissed me again and left the room, and Dad closed the door behind them.

"Ok Honey, I need you to count backwards from twenty" He said

"Twenty…Nineteen…Eighte…Sev…" I said slowly drifting off looking at the small heart in my hand


	10. Single Pink Diamond

Ch. 10

I DON'T OWN THE PPG's

Blossom's POV:

I sat in the living room, flipping through the t.v. channels, as Bubbles held Bree, feeding her.

"Bree you are the cutest baby in the world!" Bubbles squealed

"She really is isn't she?" I agreed smiling and kissing her little head full of dark hair. "It kind of makes you want one of your own…" I said thinking about what Brick had asked me a few days ago.

"I know! Boomer and I want kids in the future, I think it would be fun to be a mom" She said smiling

We sat in silence for a while, just looking at Bree as she drank her bottle.

"Hey Bloss, can you hold her while I go to the bathroom?"

"Yea sure" I said carefully taking Bree in my arms.

Bubbles grabbed her purse, and groaned in frustration as she searched through it.

"Bloss, do you have an extra pad in your purse?"

"Um, no I don't think so….but they're some I think up our room"

"Ok, I'll be right back"

She flew upstairs, superfast leaving me contemplating her question…I was always on the same 'monthly schedule' as Bubbles and Buttercup. I counted the days in my head. I was late…three days in fact…I couldn't be…could I?"

"Hey Baby" I heard from the behind the couch.

"Hey, how's everything going" I asked Brick as he walked up behind me and kissed me.

"Good, Professor told us she's doing really good, and we could wait up her. Boomer wanted to stay down there just in case"

"Good" I said smiling and looking down at our sleeping neice in my if I could be pregnant…I was kind of excited. Calm down Bloss, don't get too excited it might just be a false alarm…" I thought to myself.

"Babe, you okay?" Brick asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh…yea I just zoned out" I said laying Bree on her blanket Bubbles had put on the couch.

I turned back to Brick and cuddled close to him.

"I love you" I said looking up into his crimson eyes

"I love you too, Babe" He said smiling and kissing me softly

Bubbles came back down, a while later, and Boomer ended up joining us.

"I'm gunna go check on Butch, make sure everything's good" I said not being able to stand all the thoughts going through my head.

"Ok" The three of them said, all of their eyes glued to the t.v.

I flew downstairs, and Dad was standing outside the testing room.

"Dad?"

"Oh… Hi Sweetheart"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Everything went better than I expected. Buttercup should wake up here in a little while, Butch is waiting with her"

"Good…Um, Dad can I ask a huge favor…" I said

"Yes Honey, what's wrong?" He asked looking worried and leading me to his office.

"Nothing's wrong I just…um…I need a pregnancy test"

"Pregnancy Test?" He said looking surprised

"Yea, I mean I know you told Buttercup that chemical X can change the results of a regular one, and I didn't really want to get Brick's hopes up if it was negative…so…."

"Well, let's find out" Dad said getting smiling

"Your not mad…"

"Mad, why would I be mad?"

"Well Brick and I aren't married like Butch and Buttercup were when they had Bree, and I didn't want that to make you uncomfortable…" I said looking down.

"Honey, As long as you and Brick are happy, I know he loves you. Have you seen how he looks at you? It's like you're his world, and I know you love him, and to me that's all that matters" He said hugging me

I smiled to myself and hugged him back.

"So, let's go see if I'm going to be a grandfather again…shall we?" 

I nodded and followed him.

I took the test and sat waiting in his office nervously tapping my fingers on the desk.

"Ok, Blossom here's the results, I didn't read them, so you're the only one who will see these results" He said handing me a folded piece of paper, and kissing my forehead.

"Good Luck" He added, and then closed the door behind him.

God, I wanted this so bad, and so did Brick… "Please be Positive" I prayed and took a deep breath before opening the results.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Butch sitting next to me, watching me with a smile on his face.

"Hey You" I said in a raspy voice

"Hey, You did Awesome, Babe" He said brushing his hands through my hair

"Really?" I said sitting up

"Yea, Dad said you did better than he thought..."

"It all seems like a dream, I'm just glad its over"

"Me too, he said he's gunna check up on you one more time, then you'll be done" Butch said holding my hand

"Do you much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you, and our little munchkin upstairs"

"I know I can't wait to spend more time with you both"

Dad came in a few minutes later and said everything was good to go.

So I headed upstairs with my wonderful husband to see our beautiful baby girl.

**Blossom's POV: **

I folded the results and put them in my purse and met everyone back upstairs.

Buttercup was holding Bree, and Butch kept thanking Dad. I started talking to Bubbles and Boomer when I felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"Boo" He whispered from behind

I turned around and hugged onto him tight.

He pulled away from me a little bit, to look at my face.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked raising a brow

"Yes, Now would you stop worrying your turning into Me" I said shaking it off

"I just worry about you" He said pressing his forehead to mine and smirking his 'bad boy' smirk.

"Hey you love birds ready to hit the road or what?" Boomer said standing at the door with Bubbles

Buttercup, Butch, and Bree were already gone.

"Bye Dad, Love you!" I said hugging him. "Good Luck" He whispered so only I could hear, I pretended not to hear him.

"Bye, Professor" Brick said as we left and took off home.

Later that night I put my pj's on and walked quietly to Brick's room, and knocked.

"Come In"

I opened the door, and sneaked in closing the door behind me.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gunna get here" He said smiling and flying over to me

His lips met mine and he picked me up and softly laid me down on the bed, and he laid next to me, and brushed my hair behind my ear, smiling down at me.

"I'm freezing" I said snuggling up to his warm body ( AN: Brick is shirtless and in pajama bottoms, he stays like this because his special power is fire…hence warm body temperature, same thing with Blossom only she stays cold.)

"Come're" He said pulling me closer to him, as his body got warmer all of a sudden"

"Thanks" I said kissing him

"Anytime, Babe" He said kissing me again.

"Um, I have a surprise for you…" I said laying on my back, and looking up at the ceiling.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see, but first close your eyes and give me your hand"

Brick looked at me with confusion, then did as I asked him.

"Ok, no peeking till I say so…" I said taking his hand in mine, and lifting up my shirt a little.

I carefully placed his palm on my stomach, and smiled.

"Ok, open" I said looking up at him.

He opened his eyes with a confused smile on his face, that changed to shock as he sat there for a minute to think.

"Bloss…" He said pulling his attention from his hand to me. "Are you…?"

I smiled and nodded slowly

A huge smile quickly appeared on Brick's face, "We're gunna have a baby?"  
"Yea" I said as tears formed in my eyes

He pulled me in his arms and kissed me, making my head spin.

"This is amazing, you're pregnant, we're pregnant!" He said smiling and kissing me over and over

"So, I'm guessing you're as happy as I am?"

"Happy? Babe, this is incredible." He said softly kissing me He kept his hand on my belly and held me close to him.

"We made this, this little baby, our baby" I said looking up into his big red eyes

He laid there in awe for a minute, but then his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked brushing my hand on his cheek.

He looked down at me and held my hand.

"Will you marry me?" He said as his smile returned

I stared at him in shock, and then couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes" I said nodding

"Really? Because I don't want you to think I'm doing this just for the baby, cause I'm not. I love you more than anything, Bloss and I've wanted to ask you that for a while now, and didn't know how to…"

"Look at me" I said holding his face next to mine "You mean everything to me, Brick. Don't you know that by now, and I would love to marry you, and raise our baby together. I can't think of anything more perfect. I love you"

"Hold that thought" He said getting up and opening his drawer and pulled out a small black box.

"Ok, so I'm gunna do this right" He said smiling at me, and kneeling next to the bed.

"Blossom Utonium, I love you too pieces and you are the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world, so um…Will you Marry me?"

I sat up and buried my face in my hands in excitement.

Brick started laughing and uncovered my tear covered face "So is that a yes?"

"Yes" I said as he slid the ring that held a single pink diamond on my finger. I threw my arms around him, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

He laid me back down next to him, and snuggle up next to me.

"I love you, Baby" He whispered as my eyelids started to get heavy

"I love you more" I whispered back

"And We love you too kiddo" He whispered kissing my belly.

I cuddled up to him, and closed my eyes dreaming about the future we were going to have together.


	11. Unexpected Deliveries

IWDAFL Ch. 11

Buttercup's POV:

(AN: 2 months after last chapter)

We all were in our old room, at Dad's house…

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is actually happening" Blossom said standing in front of the mirror in her pink robe.

"Bubbles is a miracle worker…" I said placing Bree on the bed to change her. "I bet she'll have your baby shower planned before you say 'I do'"

"Speaking of Babies…" Bubbles said putting on her makeup.

Blossom and I stopped what we were doing and looked up at her.

"Bubbs?" Blossom asked smiling and looking at me

Our Blonde sister turned around and was beaming with joy.

I looked down at Bree and smiled. "Looks like you've got two cousins on the way" I said tickling her

"Shh…I haven't told Boomer yet…." She said

"What?" We whispered

"Well, I just found out yesterday and I was gunna tell him tonight so You and Brick could have your day…"

"No, tell him this is what you guys have wanted " Blossom insisted

"No, Bloss…I can't not today…"

"It'll make it even better….Here, I'll bring up something about the kids at the reception, and you can bring it up then…"

"Ok…that would be awesome!" She squealed

We all got dressed in our magenta brides maids dresses, and I dressed Bree in a white dress with a magenta ribbon around the waist.

Blossom's dress looked amazing, it was a strapless mermaid fit with a pink ribbon corset back.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Bubbles said as I was fixing Blossom's hair under her veil.

"Hey, munchkin" Butch said from the door taking Bree from Bubbles

"Hey, Baby" I said putting the final touches on Blossom's veil.

"Hey You, don't both my girls look beautiful" He said wrapping one arm around me, and kissing my cheek. "Dad wants to know you guys are ready"

"Yea, Bloss, you ready?" I asked hugging her

She took a deep breath and smiled, "Yep"

"Okay" Butch said handing me Bree and flying down stairs.

Bubbles handed us our flowers, Bree held mine, and we all filed down the stairs.

Bubbles went first and met Boomer at the bottom of the stairs as he led her to the make shift alter in the foyer.

I followed her, carrying Bree with me, and meeting Butch at the bottom of the stairs.

I saw Brick and couldn't stop smiling, he looked as happy as Butch looked on our wedding day.

Butch kissed me and Bree and took his spot next to his brothers.

I stood next to Bubbles, as the wedding march started to play.

Blossom gracefully floated down the stairs.

She took Dad's arm, and walked to the alter. She couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Brick.

The Mayor read their vows, and Butch winked at me as they said they're "I do's"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Brick kiss her" Mayor said smiling

Brick and Blossom kissed and we all cheered.

We all went to the backyard, for a reception.

The new couple, cut the cake and all of us danced with each other.

The first person I danced with was of course Butch, followed by Brick.

"You seem happy" I said as my brother-in-law danced with me

"Very, is this how you guys felt after you two got married…"

"Indescribable…Yea" I said smiling " Brick, your gunna be an awesome husband and Dad"

"You think so?" He said looking kind of nervous

"Oh, definitely" I said hugging him after the song changed.

Blossom came over to me, and we ended up dancing and laughing the whole time.

"Doesn't it feel amazing, to be married?" She said smiling

"I think it's something about being a Jojo" I said laughing

Butch grabbed a glass, and got everybody's attention.

"So, I guess since I'm the second oldest I gotta do this" He said raising a glass and looking at Brick and Blossom. "To my brother and sister-in-law, may you have a long happy life together, and to the second grandkid in the bunch" He said smiling.

"And the third" Bubbles chimed in

All the boys stopped and looked, as Dad, Blossom and I just smiled.

"Bubbs, you're pregnant?" Boomer said looking down at her in shock

She smiled and nodded

Boomer picked her up and spun her around kissing her.

"We all started laughing,

"We have an announcement too" Brick said smiling at his new wife

"It's a Girl!" They both shouted

All of us started hugging, and didn't think we could've been happier.

But we were interrupted by the front door bell ringing.

It was a Delivery Man with two packages in his hand.

I separated from the group, signed for the packages, and my heart stopped as I looked at the boxes and closed the front door.

I walked back out staring down at the brown cardboard in my hands.

"Guys" I said but no body noticed.

"Guys!" I said cutting off the stereo.

I looked up at Blossom, and her smile faded and Bubbles clung to Boomer scared.

"What is it Babe?" Butch asked looking at me worried.

"They don't have return addresses, one's for Blossom, and the other's for Bubbles"

We all went to the living room and sat looking at the boxes in the middle of the floor.

Blossom grabbed her's and looked up worried at Brick.

She regretfully opened it, she pulled out a note:

"To my little angel, Love Grandpa"

She read holding back tears; in the box was a velvet dress that matched the one I had gotten all those months ago.

Brick grabbed the box from her and threw it out the back door, and punched the back door breaking the glass, making Bloss jump.

I clutched Bree close to me.

Boomer and Butch were just as mad all of them pacing.

As they paced, Bubbles quietly grabbed hers and opened it.

It was identical to Blossom's and mine.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she put the package on the coffee table.

An extra envelope fell out of the box, and it had my name on it.

I laid Bree on the carpet as I sat next to her, and opened it.

"What you did was risky. I'm not happy about it" I read out loud, and everybody turned to face me. "My payback won't be now but when the angles find their powers, I'll be watching. I told you to be afraid, and you haven't seen anything yet."

I closed the letter and burned it with my eye rays.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"This is all my fault" I said rubbing my temples

"No it's not!" Blossom said wiping her tears "He just won't rest until we're dead"

"What are we gunna do?" Boomer asked holding Bubbles

"We act like it" Butch said sitting next to me, and holding my hand

"Act like what?" Brick said holding Blossom

"Like we're dead" I added looking at up my family with sad eyes.


	12. Worry

I Would Do Anything For Love

Hey guys! Hope your liking all the chapters so far….and Keep R&R

Love and Hugs – vwvanlover

Oh…and I Don't own the PPG

Buttercup POV:

"Pretend like we're dead?" Brick repeated frowning "Him's not gunna believe that…"

We all sat just thinking of how to keep the girls and ourselves safe, until Dad snapped us out of it.

"Why don't we put the negative things aside for now, and remember today is a celebration" He said putting a hand on Brick's shoulder.

Brick instantly got the message, and kissed Blossom's cheek.

She looked up at him, with a weak smile.

"Yea, Bloss you guys go and have fun. Honestly there is nothing to worry about right now" I said looking at my red-head sister, and smiling.

She looked reluctant to agree with me.

"Promise" I said repeating the words she had told me the night her and Brick picked me up from down town.

She looked up and smiled, and Brick squeezed her hand.

"What do you say we bust this joint?" He said smirking at her.

"Wherever you go, I go…" She said as he stood up.

He stood up and flew with her to the door, the said they're goodbyes and took off in Brick's Red Hummer, that we had decorated with balloons and a just married sign.

They were going to drive the car back to our house, and fly to Europe for a few days.

Butch and Boomer started cleaning up outside, and Bubbles and I were cutting cake, and putting it in storage containers for the fridge.

Bubbles hadn't said anything since Blossom and Brick left.

"Bubbs, you ok?" I said putting the lid on one of the containers.

She just nodded, and kept looking down, cutting the cake.

I took the knife from her, and laid it on the counter and hugged her.

She was crying, hard.

I looked at her and smiled, wiping her tears.

"What are you worried about?"

"I just found out, I'm having a baby, and Him already wants to hurt her. I was so happy when I found out, but now I feel horrible for bringing her into a world or violence" She said sitting at the table.

"Look at me" I said taking her hand. She looked up with her baby blue eyes holding back tears.

"You already love her right?"

She nodded and put her free hand on her flat belly.

"And she has a family that will do anything to protect her. You have a long way ahead of you, before she comes into this world, and you can't spend the next nine months worrying about this."

"Bubbs, think about it, how many times, before we were teenagers, did we kick Him's ass to a pulp"

She giggled a little wiping her cheek.

"What I'm trying to say is back then it was just you, me, and Bloss. Now we have the boys too, and we all have more love for these three little girls, than any of us can measure… If we did it then….We sure as hell can do it now" I said smiling, and fighting back my own tears.

She laughed and took a deep breath, and smiled her stunning smile, and hugged me.

"Thanks Buttercup, I love you"

"I love you too, Bubbs" I said holding her tight. "Now let's finish packing up this football field sized cake"

Bubbles laughed and we looked at the big pile of pink and white cake on the counter.

"Please remind, me when Boomer and I get married to order a small cake" She said laughing

We left a little after, that Bree was fast asleep as Butch put her in the car seat.

Bubbles and I sat in the Backseat with her, and Butch and Boomer sat in the front.

We were home in just a little while, and I got Bree out of her car seat and carried her quietly in side and got her changed, and put her in the crib.

I quickly ran to our room, and changed into my pajamas.

I flew back to her room, and leaned against the crib, and brushed through her black hair, as she slept.

"Isn't she beautiful" I said as I felt Butch wrap his arms around me.

"Gorgeous" He whispered leaning his head on my shoulder "We gotta figure out what to do"

"I know…" I said taking a deep breath

He took my hand and let me to the living room.

I sat next to him, and he held me.

We heard one of the bed room doors, open and Boomer walked in the living room smiling.

"What'd she say?" Butch asked his "younger" brother

"She yes" He said plopping down on the couch in a dreamy state.

"Yes to what?" I asked looking at Butch.

"He proposed" He said smiling

"Oh My Gosh, Boomer, that's amazing" I said smiling

"Yea" He said smiling, I was gunna ask her at the reception but then she had the news about the baby, and…wow"

"Join the Daddy club, Boom" Butch said high fiving him

Boomer's smile faded, and he looked up at us.

"Ok guys, Bubbles is a sleep, What are we gunna do about the whole Him thing…"

"I don't know…" Butch said

"We have to run…" I said thinking out loud

"Run?" Boomer asked

"The note said he would be back when the girls find they're powers…" I said

"And if we go somewhere where nobody knows about powers, or us…" Butch said cathing my drift

"The longer it'll take them to figure out what powers even are" Boomer finished.

"Exactly"

"But how are we…?" Boomer asked looking up at us

"As soon, as the girls are born, we have to leave Townsville, We have to leave Dad, Mojo, everything" Butch said looking down.

"They can't know about the Powerpuff Girls, or the Rowdyruff Boys, anything about our lives here" I said clutching Butch.

"Even if Him knows where we are, He can't come back for them until the girls know about they're powers." Butch said

"They're not gunna like this…" Boomer said "Especially Brick, he wants to give his kids a life opposite of how ours was, with no family"

"We'll tell Bubbles, when Brick and Blossom get back" I said

The boys agreed, and we sat in silence for a while thinking.

We ended up going to bed, dreading having to tell the other three about our decision.


	13. Grow Up

Ch. 13

I DON'T OWN THE PPG's

Blossom's POV:

(A few days later)

I stood in the bathroom of the hotel, looking in the mirror, and staring at the small bump my stomach was becoming. I couldn't believe this all was happening so fast.

I had the most amazing husband, and now we were having a baby.

I started daydreaming about what she would look like, holding her, playing with her…

I came back to reality when I felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"How are my girls this morning?" He whispered kissing my neck

"Very Good…How are you" I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Perfect" He said smiling and kissing me.

"Look" I said facing the mirror from the side showing my growing baby bump

His eyes lit up "Look at you Red!"

"Are you still gunna love me when I'm huge?" I asked

"What kind of question is that?" He asked pulling me into his arms.

"Just Wondering…"

"Of course I'll still love you; I'm going to love you and our daughter every day for the rest of my life."

I kissed him and he held me tight.

"You almost ready to get going, I told BC we'd be home by this afternoon"

"Yep, Home sounds nice"

Buttercup's POV:

I got out of the shower to find Butch laying on the bed dozing off again, with Bree on his chest.

She looked over at me smiled.

"Hey, Sweetie" I said laughing "Did Daddy fall asleep? What are we gunna do with him?" I said picking her up, and kissing her little cheeks

She started laughing, and Butch moaned slowly opened his eyes, and smiled

"Say, Wake up Sleepy head" I said waving Bree's little hand at him.

Butch jumped up, and came over making claws with his hands.

"Ah, I'm gunna get you"

Bree laughed and hid her face and clung to me.

Butch took her from me, and bounced her up in the arm and caught her.

She laughed and then clung to him like she had done to me.

"Hey Babe, remember when Brick and Bloss, get home don't say anything, The girls and I are going shopping and we'll bring it up when we get back ok?"

"Ok, when are they getting back anyway?" He asked

And on cue the doorbell rang.

We hurried to the door, where Bubbles and Boomer were greeting them.

Blossom came and hugged us, and so did Brick.

"How was Europe?" I asked

"Beautiful, we spent two days in Italy, and the last two days in France" Blossom said sitting down

"Wow" Bubbles said in awe

"I know you two just got back, but Bloss you want to go and pick up the stuff, so we can get back?"

"Yea, I'm ready if you guys are"

"Yep!" Bubbles squealed grabbing her purse.

"What stuff?" Brick asked

"Nursery stuff, Babe" Blossom said "We'll be right back, I pre-ordered all the stuff we just have to go double check it, and bring it home. Have some boy time…Love you" She said kissing him.

"Come on Missy" I said taking Bree from Butch.

We left and got to the store and the whole front desk was full of pink stuff.

"Bloss, don't you think you might be spoiling the baby?" Bubbles asked

"Bubbles do you remember how much stuff we bought Bree, this isn't even half of the stuff you need, to raise a baby… Get used to it"

Both of my sisters laughed as we bagged up all the stuff, paid, and put it in the car.

"I'm hungry, you guys?" I asked pulling out of the parking lot

"Oh my gosh, I'm Starving!" Bubbles said from the back seat

"Me too" Blossom agreed

"Ok, food it is" I said pulling into a gas station, running in and buying almost one of everything.

We got home, and we couldn't wait to eat.

When we got to the front door, I heard yelling inside.

Blossom, and Bubbles looked at me worried.

"You guys wait here, I'll be back" I said

I opened the door, and found Brick and Butch yelling and fighting each other on the floor, and Boomer in the mix trying to break them apart.

"Oh my Gosh" I heard Blossom say from behind me.

Butch threw Brick across the room, and yelled making Bree cry.

"BREAK IT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making the walls shake.

All three stopped where they were and looked at the four of us standing the door way, Bree was still crying.

"What the Hell is going on?" I yelled

"Butch just told me his brilliant plans about moving!" Brick said glaring at Butch

"Butch what specifically did I tell you not to do, before I left?" I said looking at my husband

"You knew too!" Brick said glaring at me.

"So did Boomer" Butch said smirking at his red-head brother like he had 'won'

Brick slowly turned his glare, to Boomer.

"No, listen dude, I…I …" And before he could finish, Brick had tackled his blonde brother to the ground throwing punches, and Butch got into it too.

I rolled my eyes and flew and them, and threw each one to a different corner of the room.

"STOP!" I yelled again making the room shake again.

"Now, all three of you need to grow up, and stop acting like you're five."

"You two," I said pointing at Brick and Boomer. "Have pregnant wives, who unless you want to spend the rest of their pregnancy on bed rest like I did, don't need to be around this. And you" I said giving Butch that look "You know better, you have a daughter, who you just scared to death, and doesn't need to see three over-sized kids wrestling in the middle of the living room." I took a deep breath, and looked at the of them, and walked back to where my sisters were.

"Now, Let's all be adults about this, and talk about it" I said taking Bree from a shaken Bubbles. "Is that ok with you three?" I said sarcastically.

They all three nodded, and I helped the girls bring in the groceries, and we all sat in living room, waiting for somebody to talk.

"So, what did we miss?" Blossom asked

"We were thinking the other night about the whole 'Him' thing. And we thought that maybe if we separated the girls from anything that had to do with Townsville, The Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys, it would take them longer to find their powers…" I said

"The letter said He would only come for them when they found their powers…" Butch added

"And the older they are the better they'll be able to understand all this, and protect themselves." Boomer said

"It makes sense…" Blossom said thinking out loud

"Babe?" Brick said looking at her in shock

She just looked at him in confusion

"You're not seriously thinking about this, are you?" He asked looking hurt

Blossom tried to answer but just sat there, thinking .

Brick couldn't believe it…

"Butch, you know what we always wanted …"

"Dude, it's different…."

"So you're willing to take Bree away from Dad, and Pops and everything we've laid out in this city for these kids, cause you're scared!" Brick yelled

"Yea I'm scared" Butch said getting angry "Because staying her, puts my entire family in danger, yea I wish Dad, and Pops could be in their lives, but Him would use that to his advantage. So yea I'm scared but I'm gunna make sure my family's safe before anything else."

Brick looked down for a minute, then looked at Blossom.

"I'm sorry, you know that's all I want is for you to be safe"

"I know, it's ok" she said leaning her head on his chest.

"I'm in if you guys are" Bubbles said holding Boomers hand for dear life.

We all nodded and I looked down at Bree asleep in my arms.

She wouldn't get to grow up with either of her grandfathers, who both in their own ways loved her, and her cousins very much.

"So, how are we gunna them" Brick asked looking down.

We all looked at each other, and dreaded tomorrow, when we would have to tell the Professor and Mojo, we were leaving, and we wouldn't see them for a while.


	14. For the Girls

IWDAFL Ch. 14

I DON'T Own the PPG's

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. This WILL be the last chapter for I Would Do Anything For Love ….I'll be writing a prequel to Love Hurts just for some back story, and hopefully start on the Third story in the LOVE HURTS TRILOGY : Secrets  
Please stay with this story! Love the R&R**

**Hugs and Kisses – vwvanlover **

Buttercup's POV:

That morning, I called Dad and told him all of us needed to talk, and Butch called Mojo.

We agreed it would be better to just tell them together, and have to explain all this twice.

None of us really said anything to each other about it until we got to Dad's. Blossom and Bubbles were both nervous wrecks.

We all pulled up to the familiar white house that all of us loved so much, and knocked on the front door, not wanting to have to face the truth.

But, We all put on happy faces as Dad opened the door and greeted us with open arms.

"Is everything ok?" He asked as we all sat in the living room.

"It will be…" Butch said speaking up for all of us

Dad looked concerned but was distracted when the doorbell rang.

The Professor opened the door, and greeted Mojo, and lead him back into the living room with us.

"Hello Everyone" Mojo said looking at us with the same concerned face Dad wore.

"Hey Pops"  
"Hey Mojo"

He sat down, and we all just waited looking at each other.

"Bubbles why don't we go wait in the kitchen" Blossom suggested.

Bubbles just nodded, and followed her.

"Okay, What's going on?" Dad asked once they left.

I looked at Butch and then at Bree in his arms.

"We were talking about the whole Him thing…" I said breaking the ice

"And with the babies coming, and Bree already here, their his real targets"

"So all six of us have decided" Brick said "That the only way to keep them safe…"

"Is to move out of Townsville, as soon as possible" Butch finished

"Him has the capabilities to find you no matter where you go." Mojo reminded us

"We know, but he said he would only find them when they find their own powers" Boomer said

"And if they don't know about the whole Puff and Ruff thing, and our powers. The longer it'll take them to find they're powers" Brick added

Mojo and Dad just nodded as we sat in silence.

"Well I have to finish up somethings for the University, get packed" Dad said

"Yes and I will have to make sure there is no way Him can trace us for now…"

Both of them kept rambling all three boys looked down, and Brick was rubbing his temples in frustration.

"No, Pops listen…"

Mojo stopped and looked at his green eyed son in confusion.

Dad just kept rambling, until I stopped him

"Dad…" I said interrupting him "Stop…" I held back the lump rising in my throat, and looked at him and Mojo.

"You can't go with us…"

Both of them sat speechless

Tears started to fill my eyes but I bit my lip

"I see" Mojo said standing up

"Pops don't …." Brick said sighing

Mojo turned and headed for the door.

"Mojo wait…" I said following him feeling bad for hurting him.

But he slammed the door in my face before I could say anything else.

Brick and Boomer quietly got up, and went to join Blossom and Bubbles.

I slowly went back to the couch and sat down next to Butch.

He took my hand to let me know it would be ok.

I looked at Dad who was looking down.

"Dad" …Nothing

"Dad, please look at me" I begged

He finally looked up, and gave me that face….

The face I hadn't seen since the day we were 'born', and he thought we had helped Mojo destroy Townsville.

"I'm sorry, I don't want this… for us, for you, for the kids. But it's what's best for Bree, and as her mom and dad we have to this"

"I know, and I want what's best for her" He said nodded

….

August:

Bree's first summer, and first time in the pool ( 3 months old)

Bubbs and Boomer Tied the knot , and completed the Jojo family

…

September:

Bubbles is starting to show… Blossom is 5 months along and Bubbles is 3 months

Butch and I have been married officially one year

…

October:

Our first family Halloween …. Brick and Boomer Painted the girls bellies to look like pumpkins.

Bree was a turtle…it was the only thing we could find green

…

November:

Thanksgiving at Dad's Bree's getting so big (6 months old) and so is Bloss ( 7 months along)

…

December:

First Jojo Christmas

The best present was Bree saying Mama and Dada for the first time

One more month for Blossom …

…

January:

January 3rd : We Welcomed Bernadette Jojo to the bunch. She looks just like Blossom but has Brick's red eyes. We are all so happy Bubbles has three more months.

…

February:

Valentines…I have the most amazing husband …I woke up to three dozen yellow buttercup's scattered around our room.

All six of us have started packing, the boys found a house in Mega town.

March:

Bree's walking (10 months old)

Bubbles is gunna Pop at any second

… 

April:

April 17th We meet Bailey Jojo. She is the spinning image of Boomer

…

May- Today-Moving Day:

We put the last of the boxes in the moving truck.

Bree ( My now one year old) walked in the yard picking weeds.

" Can you guys belive it's already here?" Blossom asked holding Bernie close to her.

"Nope" the other five of us said as Butch closed the back of the moving truck

"Come on Munchkin" Butch called Bree.

"Ok, you kids better get on the road" Dad said as Bree clung to his leg.

We all said our good byes, and took three different cars and followed the movers.

"Love You Dad" I said kissing his cheek and hugging him. As I picked up Bree

She laughed and hugged Dad right before I put her in the car.

Butch pulled out of the drive way, and Bree looked out her window.

"Gampa Come?" Bree asked clapping

I wiped back the tears in my eyes. "No sweetie, Gampa's not coming"

She looked back, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Gampa!" She cried as we drove off reaching her hands at the window.

Her crying made me cry that much more.

Butch took my hand, and kissed it.

"Remember we're doing this because we love her"

I nodded and we drove off leaving Townsville and starting our new lives


End file.
